THE LEGACY OF JIM, Part 1
by Terinnyu2344
Summary: Jim starts his Journey.


Jim's Journey, Part 1, " Starting Out" 

One morning, in Viridian City, Jim woke up relucteantly, muttering to himself, " What to do today, I hope I get to do something exciting. I think I'll check the calender." He walked over to the calender. His eyes nearly bugged out as he saw what was on it. " Yahoo! Today's the day I can buy my first Pokemon from the Pokemart( In my story, people buy Pokemon from the Pokemarts.) !" He quickly ran to the closet, dug out a pair of pants and a shirt, then emptied his piggybank. " 1000 yen, just enough for a good Pok- emon.", Jim muttered to himself. He ran down the stairs, chugged down a glass of milk, jumped on his bike, and began the 30-minute-ride to the Pokemart. Along the way, he passed the old gym, the Pokemon center, and several other houses. He would soon be seeing all of Pokeland from a bus wi- ndow, for he would be traveling on the Pokebus, a free service by the league in which you started and ended your journey on a bus whi- ch provided food and lodging, but in return, the more pokemon you caught, the more money the league would get. He was thinking about the Pokebus so much, that he didn't even notice that he had arrived at the Pokemart. He quickly got off his bike, left it on the rack, and entered the Pokemart, saying hello to the shopowner. " Hello, Mr.Chanae" Jim said, " What pokemon do you have for me?". " That depends, Jim ", said Mr.Chanae, " How much yen do you have?". " I have 1000 yen.", said Jim. " " Well then, you have 3 Pokemon to chose from.", said Mr.Chanae," Pikachu, for 500 yen, Rattata, for 300 yen, and Magikarp, for 100 yen." Jim thought about it for a few minutes, then said, " I shall take Pikachu!", Jim said as he handed Mr. Chanae the money. "Very good, now here is your Pokemon, your potion, 13 Pokeballs, and a ticket for the Pokebus.". Jim took the stuff and left Mr. Chanae's Pokemart immeaditely. He jumped on his bike and rode to the bus station, once again passing the old gym, the Pokecenter, a car, several people who happened to be walking their pet Vulpixs and Growlithes, and finally reached the bus station. He jumped of his bike and walked over to the store section, where he saw several people selling various things. He bought several things, including a Pokedex, 7 more Pokeballs, two Antidotes, 3 more potions, and a revive, all which totaled to 400 yen. A few minutes later after his buying craze, he waited for the bus, which finally came 3 minutes later. He immeaditaly showed his ticket to the driver, then walked over to his seat, which was next to some guys with a Hitmonlee. He wondered how they paid for a Hitmonlee, but just then, the bus driver announced they would be leaving shortly. They didn't leave shortly, they immeaditaly left. 

A few hours later... 

Jim looked out the window, seeing nothing but forest, forest, and forest. He got bored, so he decided to look at the guys with the Hitmonlee. They were supisious, for they were hiding something under their jackets. Pretty soon, the bus pulled to a stop, letting everyone off except the guys with the Hitmonlee. "Finally, a chance to capture something.", Jim mumbled under his breath." " Okay, be sure to come back in an hour.". As Jim walked, he suddenly saw 2 Pokemon attacking each other. He used his Pokedex on them. " Caterpie, a bug Pokemon. Two things about it are that it is very easy to catch and evolve very fast." " Pidgey, a bird Pokemon. Gentle, but very easily scared." " Alright, I'm going to catch them," said Jim, " GO Pikachu! Use a Thundershock". The Pokemon were hit so hard by the attack that they fell to the ground, down for the count. Jim threw a pair of Pokeballs and caught them, then used Revive on them. Jim didn't find any other Pokemon, so he headed back to the bus. 23 minutes later, everyone arrived. Suddenly, the guys with the Hitmonlee got up, along with Hitmonlee. Then, the boy threw a ball that relased smog. After the smog was realeased, they began to recite a rhyme. 

Girl: If you see trouble, Boy: Get ready for it to double, Girl:To get all pokemon for our nation, Boy: To trigger Team Rocket's revenge of devastation, Girl:To show the reality behind truth and love, Boy: To rise to the stars above, Girl: Lisa Boy: Jason Lisa: Team Rocket, looking for Pokemon day and night, Jason: Get ready to lose in a fight Hitmonlee,that's Right. Jason: All right, kids, give us your Pokemon. 

Jim: No way am I going to give my Pokemon to you! 

Jason/Lisa: In that case....Go Clefairy and Go Venonat! ", they yelled as they threw off their jackets to reveal Team Rocket uniforms. 

Jim: Pokedex, give me the data on Clefairy and Venonat. 

" Clefairy, a fairy pokemon. It is very rare and usally run away from battles.". " Venonat, a bug Pokemon. Just like Zubat, it can see in the dark.". 

Jim: In that case.... Go Pikachu and Pidgey! 

Lisa: Venonat, psybeam attack, now! The attack hit Pidgey hard. 

Jim: Hang on, Pidgey. Come back with Mirror Move! Pidgey's Psybeam blew Venonat into Lisa, knocking her down, who stumbled into Jason, who knocked Hitmonlee down. Team Rocket was one big mess. 

Jim: Pidgey, gust attack now. 

Team Rocket: Look's like we're blastring off again! 

The end! 

Athor's Note; I'll make the next one longer , I promise. 


End file.
